Impact
by Tomy
Summary: Michael blames himself for an accident that occurs during a longweekend


Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A Larson.  
  
For Asp; may the memory fade.  
  
Based on an incident that almost claimed the life of my husband during Victoria Day long weekend 2001. Praising the Guardian Angel that was watching over him that evening. All my love and thanks to elfin who issued the challenge, knowing I needed to write this.  
  
  
Impact  
By Tomy  
  
  
Michael slammed Kitt's door so hard the car rocked. Annoyed, the  
AI sunk back into his CPU, waiting. They were both upset. The accident could easily have been prevented. If only people would use their heads. Taking another look at his driver, Kitt watched Michael storm around the car, occasionally lashing out in anger. Kitt knew his partner had to vent his rage, if he were human, he'd be doing the same. The speeds at which they had driven across the desert had helped, it had given them both something to concentrate on. Driving on the edge of the car's capabilities was better then reliving the moment, seeing the image pass though his CPU time and time again. He saw it in Michael's vitals; every time the image haunted his partner's mind, torturing him.   
  
They might have prevented the accident. If Michael had chosen to let the other car hit them, it might have turned out differently, even if they had clipped, the other car could have taken a different route, away from the tree across the ditch. It would have been no skin off their hides. Then maybe that girl... Kitt derailed the thought. Like Michael, he was recounting the moment, trying to calculate what their options had been.   
  
He couldn't fault his partner's driving. He had somehow managed to get the Trans Am out of the path of the Toyota. Under any other circumstances, his actions would have saved lives, or injuries at any rate. But not this time.   
  
The driver of the other car was too intoxicated to react accordingly. He swerved awkwardly, losing control of his car on the gravel road. Kitt had scanned the car a fraction of a second too late. And even though Michael was obeying speed limits, the other driver was considerably over.   
  
Dropping onto the hood of his car, crossing one ankle over his knee, Michael gazed unseeing into the distance. "Was there anything we could have done?" His voice was gruff, containing a myriad of emotions.  
  
"I don't believe so. I've been going over this, just as you have and I can't find an alternative decision. This was not your fault."  
  
"I know. They chose to drink and drive. God Kitt, we need more of you."  
  
"As Wilton said, he would not give up the schematics..."  
  
"No Kitt, I didn't mean the car, I meant friends like you. You would never have let him get behind the wheel. If I know you as well as I think I do," a small smile crossed his lips, "you would make damn good and sure you berated him to the point of never even considering drinking and driving again." He paused, all humour leaving his features. "But I can't get that vision out of my head. I keep seeing it over and over." Dropping his head into his hands, he sighed, his body trembling slightly. "I heard the crash, that wasn't too bad, but her scream just before she went through the windshield; then seeing her fly like that..." He trailed off as the sight assaulted him again.  
  
"She was just as intoxicated as the driver. She more than likely didn't know what was happening."  
  
Lifting his head into the sunset, "I didn't realize she was drunk too."   
  
"Michael, have you ever....?" Smiling slightly at Kitt's fear, yet understanding his partner's need to ask the sensitive question.  
  
"No. Of all the dumb things I've done in my life, and there have been a few humdingers, I've never gotten behind the wheel drunk - well, not before I met you anyway." Kitt snorted.  
  
"They were young, well educated individuals, I don't understand why they would make that decision."  
  
"Looked into them did you?" Michael asked, not really needing to as he glanced through the windscreen. "I remember feeling invincible too. Though never to that degree."  
  
"I think you still do at times." Kitt interjected dryly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. But, when I was in school, it was never a fear of hurting myself, it was a fear of damaging my car."  
  
"If only you still hung onto that concern." Michael knew what his partner was trying to do, and slowly but surely he was pulling Michael out of the guilt and self doubt that had been swamping him for well over eight hours.   
  
"There really wasn't anything we could have done was there?"   
  
Knowing he was getting somewhere, Kitt answered the question for the hundredth time. "I've been over the footage time and time again. There is a good possibility that he would not have made it through that intersection regardless. The gravel on the other side had just been grated, he would have hit that, and lost control."  
  
"You'd think we'd be used to this kind of stuff, huh?"  
  
"I'll never get used to a careless death. But I understand what you are saying."  
  
"You're not blaming yourself either?" Leaning back on the hood, he let the warmth of the car envelop him.  
  
"Not anymore, no. I had first thought that I had been careless, failing to scan far enough ahead. But he was driving at high velocity, beyond the canyon. Neither of us could have foreseen this."  
  
Hearing the familiar chime, Michael sat up. They may not have been able to save the young woman's life, or to stop her friend's from being ruined, but the world was full of others, just waiting for their help.  



End file.
